Andy Borg
Andrew "Andy" Borg is the fourth Rider to appear in the fanfictional Kamen Rider Spade Warrior TV series, the strongest rider in Ace Form & the third youngest Kamen Rider in the whole franchise at age 17. Biography Kamen Rider Club Warrior is Andrew "Andy" Borg, a troubled teenage highschool boy who was selected to become Club Warrior by the evil will of the Spider Undead (Category Ace of Clubs). There was an instance, however, when Noah Macbeth, the initial candidate to become Kamen Rider Diamond Warrior, took it from him &, with the will of the Spider Undead's parasite spiders, used the system to assault Kamen Rider Spade Warrior & Kamen Rider Heart Warrior. Although initially afraid of the dark when fighting the Mole Undead, Andy overcame his fear when he saw the smiles on the peoples' faces he rescued. Unlike Kamen Riders Spade Warrior & Diamond Warrior, the first BOARD-created Riders, he gets no Jack form mainly because of a lack of a Rouze Absorber, but unseals other Undead to aid him, especially in the battle against the Keroberos Undead. This ability was removed from him when Joker was the only remaining Undead. Andy's high-class Undead seem to be the kindest of all the high-class Royals. His Category King is a pacifist, his Category Queen has a strong sense of honor & loyalty, & his Category Jack is really laid back & sometimes lazy, only fighting to defend himself. All of them tend not to fight, unless it was necessary. And with the help of his Category King & Queen, only then he is able to suppress the power of the Spider Undead & properly seal him. Andy's girlfriend Nozomi provided a significant amount of help as well; though she couldn't assist with fully suppressing the Spider Undead's power, her love for Andy enabled him to at least partially resist the mind control over the course of the series. Andy was able to figure out that Kamen Rider Heart Warrior is really the 53rd Undead: Joker Undead, & that he will become the strongest enemy when the rest of the Undead are sealed. Later in the series, he says to Diamond Warrior that he will defeat him before that happens. Andy at one time had all of Kamen Rider Heart Warrior's sealed cards because of the Category King Caucacus Undead (in one episode, he uses Heart Warrior's Spinning Dance to defeat the Jellyfish Undead). He tells Andy that he should stop caring for his girlfriend if he really wanted to become stronger. He continued being controlled by the darkness of the Category Ace until later in the series when he sealed the Tiger Undead who now encourages him to fight only for the sake of others. Eventually, when Ray is not able to defeat Joker/Dirk, Andy decided that it was he who would seal the Joker. He battled Joker with all his might & despite that, he lost the battle. He was last seen with his girlfriend playing some basketball. Forms The Club Warrior system was developed through tricks & manipulation by Hayden, the Peacock Undead, who needed the sealed Spider Undead to complete it. However, as later revealed, the Undead was not sealed properly & thus manipulated his users for his own agenda. For Andy to change into Club Warrior, he has to insert the sealed ♣A: Change Spider card into his Club Buckle & position his buckle in front of his waist. The belt then expands automatically around his waist. Andy makes a motion with his right hand across his face & says "Kamen Rider!", then manually opens a portion of his buckle. The buckle announces "Open Up!" at this point. This would also cause a violet projection with a spider image to come out before him. Unlike Spade Warrior & Diamond Warrior's method of transformation (running into their projections), Andy's projection comes to him. This will complete the transformation into Club Warrior. Ace Form *'Height': 205cm *'Weight': 111kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.0t, 300AP *'Kicking Power': 4.9t, 490AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/5s The Ace Form is the default transformation of all Rider Systems. Rider System-03 harnesses the DNA of the Spider Undead sealed within the ♣A: Change Spider Rouze Card & fuses Andy's DNA with the Spider Undead's via the Club Buckle Rider System, transforming him into Kamen Rider Club Warrior. This Rider form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from any other Rider except its lancer-oriented design. Jack Form *'Height': 205cm *'Weight': 131kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3.7t, 370AP *'Kicking Power': 5.8t, 580AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 25m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/6s Similar to Diamond Warrior's King Form, Club Warrior's Jack Form is not shown in any of the shows except for the video game. This form is accessed through the ♣Q: Absorb Tiger & ♣J: Fusion Elephant cards. Unlike other Jack Forms, this form is not as maneuverable & lacks flight capability, but makes up for it in strength & defensive abilities. Club Warrior gains a chest plate with an engraved clover suit & is adorned with orichalcum tusk shoulder pads. King Form *'Height': ? *'Weight': ? Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': ? *'Kicking Power': ? *'Maximum Jump Height': ? *'Maximum Running Speed': ? Similar to Diamond Warrior's King Form, Club Warrior's King Form is not shown in any of the shows except for the video game. This form is accessed through the ♣Q: Absorb Tiger & ♣K: Evolution Tarantula cards. Club Warrior's helmet is now modeled after a tarantula with all the sealed Category Club Undead cards decorating the armor plates. Evolution Tarantula The Evolution Tarantula is Club Warrior's King Form manifestation that resulted of the collaborating consciousness of Hazel Castillo & the pacifist Phoenix Rye usurping control from the Spider Undead. A mind-controlled Andy, attempting to initiate King Form with Diamond Warrior's Rouze Absorber, inadvertently brought the combined presence of the Tiger & Tarantula Undead to the forefront &, with their combined wills, exorcised the Spider Undead from Andy. In the ensuing battle against the released Spider Undead, Andy morphed inbetween his human form & Phoenix's Undead form. With this form, along with Ray's King Rouzer, enabled Phoenix/Andy to defeat the Spider Undead & give it a 'Proper Seal'. Gear & Accessories Club Buckle Designated "Rider System 03", the Club Buckle was the second Rider System produced by Hayden/Peacock Undead with the aid of the B.O.A.R.D. scientists under his control (Chief George Crawford among them). The Club Buckle was designed specifically for compatibility with the ♣A: "Change Spider" Rouze Card. This Rider System model utilizes the "Open Up" mechanism, to scan the Category Ace Rouze Card; producing a transformation screen that attracts to the Rider (as opposed to the earlier systems which produced stationary screens). Coincidentally, the transformation screen itself can act as a deflective wall against assaults. Club Rouzer The Club Rouzer is Club Warrior’s primary armament; an extendable staff weapon that actually lacks a storage unit for Rouze Cards, resulting in him needing a card holder on his waist. It has built-in 'Rouzer' technology, which enables Club Warrior to augment his capabilities with the powers of the sealed Undead for personal use. Green Clover The Green Clover is a special hyper-performance motorbike developed by Hayden (the Peacock Undead) with specified design aspects catering to the specifications of the Club Warrior Rider System. Developed by the captive B.O.A.R.D. scientists, the specs that the Green Clover was based upon are virtually identical to the specs found on the blueprints used to constructed B.O.A.R.D's original bike series, & as such has limited Rouzer capability. This feature allows the Rider to further augment certain aspects of the bike's performance levels. Perfomance Modes *'Cards Required': Blizzard Polar (6'''): This special performance mode is activated with the use of the '''6: "Blizzard Polar" card. This augments the Clover's offensive capabilities with a deep-freezing barrier. Rouze Cards Club Suit Heart Suit Rouze Combos Blizzard Crush *'Cards Required': Bite Cobra (5') + Blizzard Polar ('6) Club Warrior's signature card combo; the combo enables Club Warrior to blast a snowstorm at his opponent while doing his scissors kick, coupling 5's "BITE" effect imbued with the ice-attribute of the 6's "BLIZZARD" effect. In the end of the series, Club Warrior can also initiate this attack only by rouzing 6's "BLIZZARD" card. Blizzard Gale *'Cards Required': Blizzard Polar (6') + Screw Mole ('3) The combo enables Club Warrior to throw a screw punch or blasting snowflakes from his hand, freezing his opponent, coupling 3's "SCREW" effect imbued with the ice-attribute of the 6's "BLIZZARD" effect. Blizzard Venom *'Cards Required': Rush Rhinoceros (4') + Blizzard Polar ('6) + Poison Scorpion (8') The combo enables Club Warrior leaps into the air & strike with his Rouzer which is tipped with an icy poison; weakening his opponent to toss up, coupling '''4's "''RUSH" effect imbued with both attributes of 6's "BLIZZARD" & 8's "POISON". Rush/Screw combo *'Cards Required': Rush Rhinoceros (4') + Screw Mole ('3) The combo enables Club Warrior to use his Rouzer as a drill while charging at his opponent, coupling both effects of 3's "SCREW"' & 4's "RUSH". This combo was only used once, & it failed. Smog/Stab combo *'Cards Required': Smog Squid (9') + Stab Bee ('2) The combo enables Club Warrior to use shoot a smokescreen from his Rouzer to catch his opponent off guard before impaling him, coupling 2's "STAB" effect imbued with the smoke-attribute of the 9's "SMOG" effect. This combo was only used once, & it failed. Smog/Poison combo *'Cards Required': Smog Squid (9') + Poison Scorpion ('8) The combo enables Club Warrior to use shoot a poisonous smoke from his Rouzer to weaken his opponent, coupling both attributes of 9's "SMOG" & 8's "POISON". Spinning Dance *'Cards Required': Float Dragonfly (Heart 4) + Drill Shell (Heart 5) + Tornado Hawk (Heart 6) This combo, originally used by Heart Warrior, was once used by Club Warrior when he stole Heart Warrior's deck. It allows Club Warrior to spin & levitate through a wind cyclone, then delivering a wind-powered drill kick to his opponent. Used to defeat the Jellyfish Undead. See Also *Mutsuki Kamijo - Kamen Rider Blade counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Spade Warrior Category:Kamen Riders Category:Spade Warrior Riders Category:Good turned Evil Category:Antiheroes Category:Villains Category:Evil turned Good Category:Heroes Category:Green Riders